This document relates to telecommunication audio interfacing.
Communication equipment configured to access the broadband global area network offers the user a range of secure and non-secure data and legacy voice services. The terminal 100 shown in FIG. 1 provides a secure data connection over a commercial satellite communication system 140. The terminal 100 also provides connectivity to a non-secure, plain old telephone system (POTS) network 150, via the commercial satellite communication system 140. In order to carry out a call over a secure military communication system (not pictured), the caller uses a military handset 115 plugged into a legacy audio module 110 via a 6/5-pin audio port.
Alternately, to make a call on the POTS network 150, the caller uses a POTS telephone 125 plugged into a POTS interface module 120 via a connector, for example a 2-pin registered jack (RJ-11). The terminal 100 includes a POTS link I/O module 130 to provide connectivity to the POTS network 150, via a POTS link over the commercial satellite system 140. Typically, the POTS link I/O module 130 features a high speed modem. Using the terminal 100 configured as illustrated in FIG. 1, one caller uses a POTS telephone 125 to make or receive calls to or from a second caller 160 on the POTS network 150. As shown in FIG. 1, the terminal 100 is ready for use under various conditions and from various locations.